The XFiles Are Taken
by Monica Reyes Doggett
Summary: Lisa Keys gets a very unusual and mysterious phone call one late night while doing dishes on Christmas Eve...


Title: The X-Files Are Taken

A Story Of Uncomprehensible Possibilities And Realities

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: If I did they would ahve met a looooooooong time ago...but I don't.

Spoilers: All of Taken, all of the X-files, 'Jump The Shark' ,'William', 'Scary Monsters', the terrible end of 'Essense', (If you get my drift) and 'The Truth' never happened, though I do like 'The Truth', on of my fave eps, it just doesn't fit.

Pairing: Lisa/Charlie Married, Reyes/Doggett, Scully/Mulder, Marita/Krychek, just too many to list. I did list the main ones, however.

Genre: Drama, Action, Romance, Mild DianaTorture,but in a good way.

Archive: You mean you want to? Okay, just ask me first. :)

Note: If anybody knows of any more Taken/X-Files X-Overs, will you email me? It's in my profile. I'm also working on a completely non related Taken/X-Files X-Over, and a virtual Taken/X-Files X-Over series is in conception, nonrelated to both.

-

Lisa placed a plate in the dishwasher. It was the holidays, and tomorrow was Christmas. 'What's the use.' She thought, 'Allie isn't here. Nothing matters anymore. She's never-NO! She IS coming back! I know it! She...' The phone rang. She picked it up.

"Mrs. Keys?"

Said a voice over the phone.

"Yes?"

Lisa answered, growing agitated as the day wore on to the familier useless bull.

"We have some papers we need you to look over. Can you come by FBI headquarters..."

'FBI headquarters!' Lisa thought. 'But I'm a civilian!' She voiced her thought to the person on the other end of the receiver.

"But it just doen't make sense. What does my opinion matter? I mean, really."

"A lot, Miss Clarke, a lot. Will you come down, at say...how about...fifteen minutes?"

'Fifteen minutes? IS he crazy?'

"Well, um, sure. I'll...uh, I'll be right there."

"Thank you."

-

12:33 P.M. Noon

FBI headquarters

Washington D.C.

-

"John, what is the case, again?"

"Well, Dana, it seems it's a year old, but that this little girl, Allie, and her mom and dad are part of a great bug conspirasy."

Agent John Dogget said to Agent Scully.

"Oh! Give me the gory details!"

Reyes added.

Dogget complied.

"It seems that a meeting will be held here at the office..."

-

"I'm here to sign some papers? Lisa Clarke."

She said to the lady at the reception desk.

"Uh, I'm sorry" The receptionist replied after a moment "We don't have an appoinment on file. Would you like to tell me who told you to come sign papers? I-"

"I did. I just got my job back. Not even my fiancee' knows, yet. And she works here!"

"Umm, Excuse me" Lisa pardoned "But do you mind my asking who you are...?"

"Um, no. I'm Mulder. Fox Mulder. Details at the office, er, basement, actually. I really should invest in getting it cleaned up."

"You're kidding, right? A basement? You can't be serious!"

Lisa added in total shock that an agent would have a basement for an office.

"No, I'm serious. Pathectic, isn't it? And FIVE agents work in it"

"Oh, my god! I..." She began to laugh.

The were in the elevator.

"Gee, that really makes me feel better."

"What? Like it could get worse"

Lisa added.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I guess it could."

Lisa didn't bother to ask him what he meant, but she'd find out soon enough.

-

"Crawford, you gotta visitor."

The jail guard told her.

'Oh, great. I wish I'd never have done those things. I'm a Crawford, and that's what they do. Why! Why did I have to be like my father and grandfather! Those, evil, knineving...' Mary thought.

"Hello...Mary."

It was a man, about normal height and build. But with one difference. On his neck were these...bumps. That was the only way Mary knew how to explain it.

"I'm Knowle. Knowle Rhorer."

"I'm Mary Crawford."

"I know. I need your help."

"With what" Mary asked. She didn't want another single thing to do with the pain and trama she'd already caused the Keys and Clarkes. That the Crawfords had done. That she had done. And she didn't want to know how he knew her name.

'I'll make it right. I have to.'

"With the girl and her family."

"How? I'm..."

She flailed her arms in the air, indicating her prison cell.

Rhorer smirked.

"What" Mary growled. "What is so funny? I'm kind of stuck here."

"Nope. I'm breakin you out."

"How" She asked. She was suspicious of this man. 'How can HE get ME out of JAIL?'

"I'll show you."

She was shocked he knew what she was thinking. Then she realized that she had told him.

He shot the guard and dragged his body into a corner. He said"So? Are you going to help me or not?"

-

"You were not kidding."

"Who ever said I was?"

Mulder replied to Lisa.

"I had my doubts."

"Ya ain't seen nothin' yet, sista."

Mulder mocked.

"You are so not FBI material."

Lisa said.

"Thanks."

Mulder took it as a compliment.

"I've just had some pretty bad FBI experience, that's all. In fact, the whole government."

"They did ya wrong huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much." Lisa got a tear in her eye.

"Haven't they all?"

"What do you mean? They do something to you?"

"More than you'd like to know."

"I doubt it." Lisa said.

"Hey? Monica, Dana, John, Leyla, meet Lisa."

Scully spoke first. "Hi. I'm Dana Scully."

Then Doggett. "In case you haven't heard, this is the X-Files. Which just kinda backs up you not hearing about it. Nice to meet you. I'm John. Doggett."

Reyes was the next to speak.

"Which means it's paranormal, aliens, vampires, ghosts, anything weird and crazy. Like Spooky here. I'm Monica Reyes. Nice to meet you, Lisa."

"You too" Lisa said.

"No, not that, again." Mulder whined.

"Not what?" Lisa questioned.

Mulder shrugged."The name. That nickname. They call me 'Spooky." Mulder added sheepishly.

"Really? Oh my god, that's awful." Lisa laughed.

"Gee, thanks. Now I don't feel so bad." Mulder hung his head, mocking hurt feelings.

"Spooky is your nickname, Spooky. I'm Leyla, and thank god I'm new or I'd be lost like those. Actually, I'm still learning. Mulder and Scully are the most amazing poeple. I'll have to tell you ALL about them some time. Oh, and I'm Leyla Harrison, the coffee maker. I make coffee, clean desks, and dust the 'I Want To Believe' poster." Leyla finished, eyes glistening.

"Oh." Lisa said. "I see. That must be soo very interesting."

"Oh, it is." Leyla got a twinkle in her eye. "It really is."

-

"I'll help you." Mary Crawford said."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

-

Four hours later.

"Knowle, I have to get a few things, and then I'll meet you at Judges Burgers, ok?"

"Fine. But don't be late, or we won't get the girl"

"Sure. fine, whatever."

'But I won't be late, because I won't be coming at all.' She thought.

-

"You have a baby! In the Basement! Oh, my, god..."

Lisa chuckled.

"You guys are nuts!" Leylavery loudly added.

Mulder sighed. "You work here, Leyla."

She giggled."Yeah, and remember when you and Scully..."

"Oh god, strike me down..." Scully moaned.

Leyla was zoned out. "So, you guys were so cool when you totally kicked Kersh's bee-hind! OH! Speaking of bees! That stinking bee! I really really hate it when insects think that they rule the roost, no the world! It's is so not fair..."

Mulder scoffed. "Leyla, yeah, they pretty much do. Rule the world I mean. And as for us kicking Kersh's butt, w didn't really..."

Leyla asked Mulder and Scully, "So, when you decide you loved each other?"

Both Mulder and Scully pretend to ponder that one with difficulty. "Ummm..."

-

Mary Crawford walked into FBI headquarters and asked the receptionist where to find the X-Files office.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to. Now where is it?"

'Nosy old jerk.' Mary thought.

She told her.

"Thanks."

"Uh, huh, um" Mumbles the reciptionist as she plays Solitaire. "I Win."

-

Mary knocks on the door to the basement.

Leyla bounces over and answers the door.

"Hiya. This is the the X-Files. Mulder and Scully's office."

Reyes and Doggett grumble.

Reyes hisses "That girl is so unnerving!"

Doggett replied "Well, she is obsessed..."

Lisa gapes in shock at who is at the door.

"I'll kill you!"

"I want to help yo-"

"Liar."

"Knowle wants to..."

"Shut up!"

Doggett's alarm goes off. "Knowle? Please continue. No, tell me what the heck is goin' on, here, miss...?"

"Crawford. Mary Crawford. He wants to get Allie. I told him I'd help him so-"

"I knew it!" Lisa yells. "I just knew it!"

"Lisa!" Mulder says harshly. "Listen."

Mary continues "So I could get out of jail so I could help YOU instead. He wants to hurt Allie. I'm going to pay for what I did, but not without helping you to repay my wrongdoings. And he is NOT going down without a fight." Mary finished, her words jumbled.

Lisa said, not entirely believing her, "So, if you not lying..." "I'm not." Mary broke in. "Okay, then. The FBI sure has giving me a interesting day."

Mulder said "All in a days work. I wish I could say the same for the Bureau. Mary? Is it? You like alien stuff? Weirdo happenings?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?" Mary answered, curious.

"Five is not for splitting up. I mean, when we go on cases. I mean, who is gonna work with Leyla? When we go to hot spots and stuff?" Mulder stated, then asked.

Leyla said "What? I go with you and Scully!"

Mulder added "I know, that's why you need you own partner on the X-Files. So, how about it, Mary?"

"Uh..." "Wait, let me get this straight..." Lisa asked. "You're ALREADY offering her a permanant job!"

"Not permanant." Scully offered. "Fine." Lisa added. "Sure, I guess." Mary said. "Great" Mulder replied, excited. "Perfect! Just perfect."

-

"Where is that idiot of a girl."

Knowle wondered aloud.

"Well, if ya kept talkin' to her that way, it's no wonder she's not here." Shannon retorted.

"Are you two finished, yet?"

Marita asked.

"Nope." Shannon smarted off. "Not even close."

"Whiners."

Marita sighed. These two were so imature. Super soldiers her behind. The only thing super about them was the attitude. Super cranky. She had to keep her eye on them. She owed it to those FBI agents. She owed it to Krychek.

"I had forgotton how much I missed this" Mary said.

"Me too." Mulder said.

"So what's your story? You know mine, but I barely know of the X-Files at all."

Mary said.

Leyla gaped in shock. "Oh my god! We have GOT to get you to read up!"

Scully mumbled to Reyes "It's the eighth deadly sin to Leyla. The ninth is saying the X-Files aren't real. Ten iscalling Mulder and I nutcases."

Reyes replied "Can you blame her?"

"For what? She's the nutcase." Scully replied.

"And nutcases help out their fellow kind." Doggett smirked.

"Hahaha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Reyes added.

Scully replied "I guess she's just protective."

Reyes, said "Try OVER protective."

Scully added "Oh, GOD! I KNOW!"

Doggett said "Somebody has GOT to show her some mannners. We are part of the X-Files, too, ya know. Just not the experts. Yet."

He added with a grin.

Mulder panicked. He look at Scully pleadingly, as Leyla was telling Mary the meaning of William, and how he came to be, and that the previous case involved an infested garage, that, ironically, was infested with posesssed cats, that had vampire qualities. Mary looked at Scully, too, expect her look was that she was absolutely FLOORED that she had actually landed the job of her dreams!

-

A bright light.

Lightning flashed.

Two girls landed by the road on a New Mexican highway.

Agent Diana Fowley was driving, listening to the radio, and saw the two girls on the road. Swerving, she hit the railing.

Getting out, she ran to the girls, checked to see if they were breathing, which they were, after feeling a pulse, she got them smoothly into her car.

She mumbled "I know that you shouldn't move unconcious people, but they are on a highway!"

She began to drive to a hospital.

-

The Lone Gunmen were hacking into a computer, again.

"Langly! Byers! I got New Mexico Hospital!"

Frohike said, happily.

Just then, someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it!" Frohike yelled.

"No, you won't," Byers said. "Last time, well, you're short. You're just lucky it was Leyla!"

"Was I?" Frohike asked, genuinly. "I mean, the girl can talk. I don't mind her talking about Scully so much, but."  
"You wouldn't." Langly interjected.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking."

"Are you ever?" Langly smarted.

"I don't think it was lucky, that's all. She is obsessed."

"Yeah." Langly agreed with Frohike.

Another knock.

"Oh, man!" Byers yelled. "The door!"

-

Diana Fowely brought them to the emergency room, and got into an arguement with the nurse. What Diana coudn't see were the bumps on her neck.

-

"Come in." Byers said, after seeing someone...well...harmless, but Langly slammed the door, and hissed "Are you insane!"

Byers said "No, are you? Sorry, but I have to ask you who you are...?"

The man said, his voice muffled on the other side of the closed door. "Charlie. Charlie Keys."

"Okay." Frohike said. "You with the government?"

"Heck, no" Charlie answered. "No way!"

"Good sign." Langly said.

"He could be denying it, you know. I mean, we hold the imformation."

"Hey? I wanted to know if I could use your phone, my car bro-"

"That's what they all say, right Langly, Byers?"

"No. Sometimes they say-" Langly said.

Frohike said "Shut up."

Byers spoke now. "Sure. You can use our phone."

Charlie said "Thanks."

Byers said "Can't be too careful, ya know."

"Yeah. Don't I know." Charlie answered.

Byers said "What did you say your name was?"

Langly added "That's smart. Don't even get his name."

"I did. I...forgot." Byers shifted unconfortably.

"Charlie Keys. Why?"

Langly said excitedly, "It's one of the Keys!"

Charlie "Would somebody mind please telling me what is going on, here?"

Frohike "Um...well..."

-

"We got a Jane Doe? Okay. Ey? Muldah? We gotta Jane Doe at the New Mexican Hospital. Doctors place her as having anemia." Doggett said.

"Like Emily..." Scully broke down.

"Emily," Lisa asked. "Who's that?"

"Dana's daughter. Her late daughter." Monica added.

"Oh."

-

"So, she look familiar, to you?" Frohike said.

"How did you guys get into the NEW MEXICAN HOSPITAL RECORDS!" Charlie yelled.

"Um, we hacked...?" Was Langly's poor reply.

"Duh." Byers said.

"A Jane Doe, but..." Frohike added.

"But that's Allie!"

-

"Let's go." Leyla said.

And the FBI went to see our 'Jane Doe".

-

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"

Charlie yelled.

Byers said "That's what we thought too."

"How would you know?" Charlie asked, all fired up.

"We the lone Gunmen. We just do." Langly said.

-

"We're here to see that Jane Doe?" Reyes asked.

"What is her room number" Harrison asked. She can be real professonal.

"Wait, I can't..."

But they were gone.

-

Now they were all going down the hallway.

"Charlie." Lisa said.

"Lisa." He said back.

They went in and saw Allie.

"Allie!" Lisa yelled.

Mulder said "This is not good. Scully? The government is here!"

"OH, no. Emily." Scully said. Allie and Emily were both ten years old.

Two guards came in, Mary Crawford shot one, and Diana Fowley shot the other.

"Hit women." Mulder said.

Charlie picked up Allie, and Mulder picked up Emily, who were both still unconcious.

They were surrounded. Suddenly, 'John' came by, and they were in the middle of Melissa, Texas.

-

One day later

-

"Hey, Will, how ya doin?'" Scully cooed to William, who was eleven months old.

"Agent Scully, I meant to tell you, congrats on William." Diana Fowley said. She's a Mulder Ex. (One of his old 'girlfriends'.)

"Thank you. We're very proud of him." Scully bragged.

"We..." Diana wonder aloud.

"No kiddin'." Mulder broke in. "He has my nose."

"Oh, can't win 'em all, eh, Will?" Scully joked.

"Gee, thanks Scully." Mulder feigned hurt feelings.

"I'm afraid I don't understand...?" Diana Fowley asked in confusion.

"Oh, he's my kid." Mulder grinned.

"Oh. Oh...oh" Diana was decent enough to blush outwardly, but in reality was trying not to strangle him.

"Well, I rented the bus. Anything else?" Leyla asked. Mulder was loving that she was a big fan. He could get her to do ANYTHING. Even Scully liked it!

"No, thanks. Just help me help Scully get William setteled in." Mulder said.

"Sure thing." Leyla Harrison said.

"I just got Allie and Emily all comfortable. Do you need help?" Mary Crawford asked.

"Um, yeah. Could you tell the others to get in..." Scully asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Then Reyes, Scully, Mulder, Crawford, Harrison, Skinner, Lisa, Diana, Charlie, William, Emily, Allie, Nina, John, Marita, Krychek, The Lone Gunmen, and the rest were on the bus, going to...get away from the government...

Reyes and Doggett were playing cards, and Scully was holding William. Mulder turned on some music. 'We wish you a merry Christmas' instumental. Everbody sang along. it was Christmas eve, and they weren't dead. That's a pretty good gift! When the song was over, Leyla said "Hey! At least we have our health!"

-

To Be Continued...

Should it? Let me know. No flames, my computer may become susceptable to sparks. :)

P.S. For X-Mas Dinner (PUN INTENDED) Maybe They Will Have Turkey Sandwhiches From A Gas Station? Or HAMburgers?


End file.
